Sugar Rush
by princessed
Summary: Petite histoire qui se déroule après le deuxième film. Les pilotes de Sugar Rush apprennent une mauvaise nouvelle. Contient des spoilers de Ralph 2.0


Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de profit perso, pas d'embrouilles, ok ?

_Sugar Rush_

Ce fut Félix qui annonça la nouvelle aux quinze enfants. Il s'efforça d'expliquer tout ça le plus gentiment possible : Vanellope avait décidé de quitter le jeu et de s'installer sur internet. Elle les aimait bien et ce n'était pas contre eux. Simplement, elle avait envie d'un nouveau travail.

Calhoun et Félix ne savaient pas à quoi ils s'attendaient. Les enfants pilotes allaient-ils bouder ? Pleurer ? Se mettre en colère ? Il y eut un long silence, et puis Taffyta demanda :

\- Et elle revient quand ?

\- Elle ne revient pas.

\- Mais elle va bien revenir un jour, non ?

\- Elle viendra probablement nous rendre visite de temps en temps, pendant les pannes, bredouilla Félix.

\- Elle a pris sa décision ! coupa Calhoun. Ça a dû lui demander beaucoup de courage. A votre tour d'être courageux !

\- Du courage ? s'énerva Rancis. C'est le truc le plus égoïste que j'ai jamais entendu ! C'est son bug qui rend le jeu intéressant ! Comment on va faire sans elle ?

\- Vous croyez qu'on risque de finir débranchés ? intervint Torvald d'une voix tremblante.

Elle semblait tellement inquiète que Calhoun alla lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Qui pourrait vouloir te débrancher ? Voyons ! Ne dit pas de bêtises !

\- C'est déjà arrivé à d'autres jeux ! protesta Rancis. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps et Calhoun finit par hurler pour réclamer le silence. Les enfants se turent. Quand leur maman s'énervait, il fallait mieux ne pas la contrarier.

\- Vous allez parler l'un après l'autre ! s'écria-t-elle. Jubileena, tu commences !

Jubileena se fendit d'un large sourire et se précipita :

\- Alors voilà, moi je dis que si Vanellope est heureuse avec son nouveau travail, alors on doit être heureux pour elle ! Et puis, j'ai une idée : on pourrait améliorer Sugar Rush ! Si on ajoute des tas de trucs trop géniaux au jeu, personne n'aura envie de nous débrancher et ça fera peut-être revenir Vanellope !

Les enfants échangèrent des sourires et leurs parents adoptifs soupirèrent de soulagement. Ça, c'était une très bonne idée. Même si Vanellope ne revenait jamais, apporter des améliorations au jeu permettrait d'occuper les enfants et de leur changer les idées.

\- Excellent ! s'écria Félix. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait améliorer ?

Le silence se fit. Les enfants n'étaient pas programmés pour avoir de l'imagination. En effet, la plupart étaient des fonceurs qui se précipitaient tête baissée dans le danger. Au moment où les parents pensaient que tout était perdu, une main se leva, celle de Crumbelina.

\- Voilà, bafouilla-t-elle. J'ai entendu quelqu'un dans l'arcade dire que dans certains jeux, on peut choisir la tenue de son joueur. J'aimerais qu'on fasse ça : on ajoute des tenues de rechange au jeu et on laisse les enfants choisir.

\- Oui, ajouta Taffyta. Ça pourrait être un bonus pour le deuxième niveau.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée ! s'écria Candlehead. On fait une nouvelle piste avec un looping de la mort qui tue ! En réglisse !

\- Deux loopings ! cria Rancis. Un avec des pièges qui se déclenchent quand on passe !

\- Et un mode nuit avec des lumières luminescentes ! cria un enfant qui ne connaissait pas le sens de ces mots.

Les enfants se remirent à parler tous en même temps et Calhoun finit par réclamer le silence à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous surexcités mais de façon positive.

\- Très bien, les enfants ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai déjà mené des équipes à la victoire et c'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ! Il nous faut une stratégie ! Allez tous chercher de quoi écrire, on va présenter nos projets au comité !

* * *

_Un mois plus tard…_

Il était encore tôt le matin quand Vanellope entraîna Shank à l'intérieur de Sugar Rush. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les couleurs douces et les arbres en bonbons. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu autant de choses mignonnes de toute sa vie.

\- Ça change de Slaughter Race, hein ? s'écria la petite princesse à ses côtés.

\- Oui, répondit son amie, stupéfaite. C'est… spécial.

\- Je vais te montrer la piste de course et… Un instant, c'est quoi ce truc ?

Elle désignait une sorte de monument gigantesque qu'on pouvait voir de loin. Elles s'avancèrent et finirent par croiser Adorabeezle, qui passait par là et sursauta en la voyant :

\- Vanellope ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je passe dire bonjour, répondit la petite princesse. Voici mon amie, Shank. Shank, voici Adorabeezle !

\- Enchantée ! s'écria la petite fille en souriant de toutes ses dents. Vous tombez bien, on a presque fini la boucle de la mort qui tue !

\- La quoi ?!

\- Une nouvelle piste trop géniale !

Shank hocha la tête par politesse mais elle ne voyait rien de spécial dans cette boucle en réglisse. Pour une pro de la route comme elle, ce parcours avait vraiment l'air trop facile.

\- Le design est original, dit-elle sans mentir.

\- On l'a fait tous ensemble ! Taffyta voulait la faire à l'ouest, au dessus du lac de chocolat mais on a voté et on l'a monté à côté du champ de dragées ! Et on va aussi faire un pont en glace à la vanille qui fond quand on roule dessus ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée !

Elle semblait surexcitée à l'idée du nouveau Sugar Rush. Vanellope se sentait heureuse pour elle mais en même temps, elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait plus sa place ici. Sa place était à Slaughter Race, avec Shank.

\- Les autres vont pas tarder ! s'écria Adorabeezle. Tu voudras courir avec nous ?

\- Non, répondit Vanellope. Je passais juste dire bonjour.

\- Mais tu viendras inaugurer la boucle de la mort qui tue avec nous ? supplia son amie. Juste une course ? On va s'amuser !

\- D'accord ! dit soudain Shank.

Vanellope la fusilla du regard :

\- Je te permets pas de répondre à ma place !

\- Allez, Van, juste une course ! Tu vas leur montrer comment tu assures sur la boucle qui tue !

\- La boucle de la mort qui tue ! protesta Adorabeezle.

Vanellope hésita. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par retourner à Slaughter Race mais en même temps, ce serait sympa d'essayer cette nouvelle piste. Et puis, elle avait plus ou moins sympathisé avec certains des coureurs pendant ces six dernières années. Ce serait bien de les battre sur leur propre boucle, encore une fois.

\- D'accord, dit-elle enfin. Juste une course.

Elles attendirent ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres coureurs. Ensuite, il y eut de longues retrouvailles. Vanellope salua Calhoun, Felix et évidemment Ralph, à qui elle avait beaucoup manqué. Enfin, chacun prit sa voiture pour aller courir encore une fois. Et c'est ainsi que Vanellope s'éclata avec les autres sur la boucle de la mort qui tue.

_La fin !_


End file.
